2 Of Nightmares and Nocturnal Musings
by nekoumori
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de SweetlyDesolated. Harry está viendo cosas desde dentro de la cabeza de Nagini. ¿Qué pude hacer un chico sabiendo que va pasar las Navidades atrapado en la base de la Orden? HP/LV slash. Forma parte de la serie de historias Vinewood.


**Título:** Of Nightmares and Nocturnal Musings

**Autora:** SweetlyDesolated

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort

**Series: **Vinewood; viene después de _Choices_

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Un poco de slash

**Resumen:** Harry ve cosas desde dentro de Nagini. ¿Qué puede hacer, en las vacaciones de Navidad, atrapado en la base de operaciones de la Orden? HP/LV slash

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y aquellos con los que se asocia en ese mundo no me pertenecen; él y todos los demás personajes/lugares/hechizos mencionados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la gente con la que trabaja.

~~~ooo~~~

Harry se levantó de repente, cubierto de sudor frío y con el cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente. Miró a su alrededor en su habitación para asegurarse que las cortinas de sus compañeros estaban cerradas antes de deslizarse fuera de las sábanas y salir de la habitación, medio tropezando mientras recobraba la coordinación. Bajó las escaleras y fue hacia el vago brillo de las cenizas de la chimenea, avivándolas hasta creas pequeñas ascuas con un simple gesto de magia sin varita. Se acurrucó en el suelo, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos mientras miraba las llamas.

Qué, exactamente, debía estar haciendo Voldemort, se preguntó. Harry, como Joker, sabía cosas que los demás no; aun así, que Umbridge estuviera en Hogwarts le impedía al adolescente saber todo lo que debería – Harry hizo una mueca al pensar en la mujer; Lucius tenía unas ideas horribles, a veces, y Harry sabía que llenaba los bolsillos de Fudge para poder tener influencia en prácticamente todos los departamentos del Ministerio, educación incluida. ¿Era esta una de las cosas que Voldemort no le podía comentar? El adolescente se frotó la cicatriz, ya que picaba con el recuerdo del poder de Voldemort recorriéndola.

La cicatriz era su conexión, Harry lo sabía, ¿pero por qué le dolía? Ambos sabía que, ano ser que el hombre mayor le quisiera hacer daño, el ardor de la cicatriz no debería dolerle. Los dos había experimentado un poco con su conexión durante el verano, pero ninguno había descubierto por qué exactamente la cicatriz reaccionaba como lo hacía, ya que no había ninguna marca en Voldemort que les ayudara a explicarlo.

Harry suspiró y apoyó la espalda a uno de los sillones, dejando su piel enfriarse del calor del fuego. El calor le recordaba a la cicatriz, y el hombre tras ella. Harry echaba de menos a Voldemort, el adolescente lo admitía, y se preguntó cuando iba a ser seguro volver a visitarle. A lo mejor Harry podía aparecerse delante del hombre durante el siguiente fin de semana en Hogsmeade, pero seguramente iban a haber guardias vigilándole.

Harry hizo un puchero, y finalmente se resignó a examinar la vibrante memoria que su... ¿novio? ¿Amante? ¿Pareja? Le había mandado. Harry resopló; no tenía ni idea de qué llamar a Voldemort, a parte de el hombre que le gustaba más que nadie. A parte de eso, el chico pensó. Torturar muggles no era tan malo; Harry sabía que quería su propia venganza sobre los Dursley, especialmente ya que su tratamiento había resultado en una muy poco feliz niñez.

Los músculos de Harry temblaban exhaustos por los restos de la Cruciatus, y se acercó aún más a las llamas. A Harry esa maldición le era familiar, ya que Voldemort le dio con ella en el cementerio, pero Harry no sabía porqué sentía los efectos cuando el hombre la usaba apara torturar muggles. Los restos del hechizo debía tener algo que ver con su cicatriz, que se había formado con el _Avada Kedavra_.

Pensó largamente en eso, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos mientras la extenuación le dominaba. Voldemort había ido a por su familia – no, a por él, Harry – por alguna razón que no habia explicado. Harry recordaba que el hombre lo había mencionado desde el principio de su alianza, y el tema tenía algo que ver con los Longbottom, Neville para ser más exacto. ¿Cuál era el motivo?

Mientras Harry trataba de recordar la memoria frunció el ceño, jadeando ligeramente cuando le volvió todo a la mente:

_+Los Lestrange, bajo mis órdenes, atacaron a los Longbottom la misma noche que fui a por tu familia, ya que él era también un candidato para ser el niño de la profecía. En lugar de matarlos con un simple _Avada Kedavra_, los padres fueron torturados con la Cruciatus…+_

¿Qué era este niño de la profecía, Harry quería saber, y por qué habían dos candidatos para serlo? Consideró escribirle una nota a su… lo que fuera, pero llegó a la conclusión que el hombre no le iba a contestar a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario que el Joker lo supiera. Harry pensó que tenía derecho a saberlo, pero el uso de la razón no siempre funcionaba con Voldemort.

Suspirando mientras las llamas se iban apagando de nuevo, Harry se puso en pie con cuidado y fue de vuelta a los dormitorios; sus músculos no le temblaban tanto, ya que los efectos de la maldición estaban empezando a pasar. Harry se dejó caer en la cama agradecido, escondiendo un jadeo cuando tiró de áreas doloridas. Oyó uno de sus amigos dar vueltas en la cama y se quedó quieto, esperando que no se despertara.

Todo se mantuvo en calma, se dio cuenta unos segundos después, y Harry cerró las cortinas de alrededor de su cama y se metió bajo las sábanas frías. Su mente no tardó en calmarse, uniéndose a su cuerpo en la búsqueda del sueño, y todos los pensamientos sobre la profecía desaparecieron de su mente.

~~~ooo~~~

Por supuesto, esos pensamientos volvieron al cien por cien mientras gritaba hasta despertarse, jadeando y medio enfermo, y gimió algo sobre el padre de Ron y una serpiente gigante. De algún modo, alguien le escuchó y se lo dijo a McGonagall, quien al tiempo le llevó al despacho del director una vez hubo decidido que no estaba loco. Entonces Dumbledore intervino y eventualmente creó un portador que mandó a Harry, Ron y el resto del clan Weasley a Grimmauld Place sin ni una palabra más.

Harry recontó la historia de nuevo, cuidadosamente ocultando su preocupación sobre por qué narices estaba _dentro_ de la cabeza de Nagini, y pasó a segundo plano mientras el pelirrojo discutía con su padrino. A penas podía ocultar su alegría ante el pensamiento de las sensaciones de morder y hacer al viejo _sangrar_, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Harry se sentó de nuevo en su silla, tratando de cruzar la barrera entre su mente y la de Voldemort, preguntas de _¿por qué?_ Apareciendo e interfiriendo con sus pensamiento.

~~~ooo~~~

No fue hasta más tarde por la mañana que Harry le confesó a Sirius sobre su deseo de morder al director. Sirius no se lo tomó bien, pensó Harry, mientras el hombre culpaba las ganas de atacar al shock y pensamientos de la visión.

Harry le hizo una mueca a la espalda de Sirius antes de volver arriba a la habitación que compartía con Ron. Cuando el pelirrojo se durmió, Harry se apoyó al cabecero de la cama, manteniéndose incómodo. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a ver la siguiente vez que se durmiera, y Harry no quería entrar en la mente de Nagini sin hablar con Voldemort antes.

Los incisivos de Harry ardían con la necesidad de enterrarse en la carne, ir tras gente acurrucada en sus camas, dormidos con la preocupación sobre el patriarca Weasley.

~~~ooo~~~

Harry casi se transforma en su forma de cuervo cuando Tonks le interrogó sobre la visión. Harry tenía la hipótesis que había visto des de dentro de la cabeza de Nagini, pero no tenía nada que ver con las habilidades como _adivino_ que podía haber en su familia. La idea en si misma no era más que una broma, y no una que al Joker le pareciera particularmente divertida.

Harry estaba extremadamente ofendido cuando Tonks no dejaba de tocarle: empujándole hacia delante, cogiéndole del hombro, empujones entre su escápula, dándole golpecitos en la espalda justa detrás de sus riñones. Después que los adultos forzaran los alumnos fuera de la habitación de Arthur, Harry llegó a la conclusión que era por una buena razón. Tonks parecía saber que Harry era la serpiente, metiendo duda en las mentes de los demás visitantes. La posesión era un tema difícil, pero Harry no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa.

Mirando entre Fred, George, Ron y Ginny, Harry maldijo a Voldemort y a Tonks – y a las Orejas Extendibles. Ese fragmento de duda iba a enfocar sus sospechas hacia él, y no se podía permitir no ser creído en ese momento, no con la gran cantidad de planes que aún no estaban en movimiento.

Volviendo a Grimmauld Place, Harry llegó a la conclusión que la única manera de hacer que no desconfiaran de él iba a ser marcharse. Cogió su baúl, con la intención de empequeñecerlo cuando estuviera fuera de la casa, pero un retrato le llamó la atención antes que pudiera proceder. Quédate donde estás, ordenaba Dumbledore. Harry se echó a reír, adorando la expresión en la cara pintada de Phineas Nigellus.

El retrato siguió, lanzando preguntas y órdenes y quejas a cada rato. Ante las palabras "seguir las órdenes de Dumbledore nunca te ha guiado al peligro." Harry casi se rompe una costilla de la risa. Antes que la Orden pudiera investigar, meció la mano por la habitación, silenciando el área en la que estaba. El chica no tomó nota de la manera en que los ojos de Phineas siguieron el movimiento, tranquilo y calculador, tras la máscara de molesta rabia.

Al mencionar los planes del Señor Oscuro, Harry dejó de reír. No pensaba que él era el único lo suficientemente listo para saber lo que Voldemort planeaba. Después de todo, Harry había ayudado con la mayoría de los planes y los últimos detalles durante el verano. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era implementarlos. Pero ni una palabra sobre esos planes iba a salir de la boca de Harry, no en el lugar donde estaba. Echaba de menos a Voldemort, se dio cuenta Harry. Echaba de menos el hombre y la libertad de hablar como quería. Echaba de menos los dedos en su cabello, la calidez en su cama, la manera en que Voldemort podía ser tan cautivador con tan poco esfuerzo.

Suspirando, Harry se despidió del retrato y anuló las barreras de sonido. Ignoró la charla de Phineas Nigellus sobre lo pretenciosos que eran los adolescentes hoy en día. Harry se dejó caer en la vieja, harapienta cama y rodó para estar sobre su lado, haciéndose un ovillo y deseando que alguien en concreto estuviera allí para sujetarle, para explicarle lo que estaba pasando y por qué esas cosas estaban pasándole a él de repente.

~~~ooo~~~

Escribirle una carta a Voldemort era difícil, pensó Harry el día siguiente. Evitó los demás invitados de Grimmauld Place y se apoyó en una de las paredes del dominio de Buckbeak, el pergamino endurecido apoyado en su rodilla mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras que describieran sus pensamientos.

Como el Joker, Harry tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba pasando en el Sector Oscuro del mundo mágico, y aun así Harry estaba frustrado al saber que ninguno de los alumnos, no solo él, estaban recibiendo noticias. Tachando lo que ya había escrito, Harry escribió:

_V-_

_He tenido unos cuantos sueños de Nagini. No estoy muy seguro de lo que está pasando, pero uno de nosotros le dio un mordisco a Arthur Weasley la otra noche, y está en St. Mungo, recuperándose. Vamos a visitarle el día de Navidad. Me gustaría saber qué está pasando, como tu Joker. Estoy atrapado en la Casa Black, pero quiero que sepas que desearía estar en la mansión. Te deseo la mejor suerte, y felices Fiestas._

_-J_

Anuló el hechizo que mantenía en pergamino firme, y dobló la hoja unas cuantas veces antes de sellarla con un toque de magia. Dejó el lugar en busca de Hedwig, sabiendo que su lechuza iba a estar encantada de salir de la putrefacta casa.

Oyendo pisadas, distantes pero aproximándose, Harry salió de su habitación compartida con Ron y volvió con Buckbeak. El hipogrifo pasó su pico por el cabello de Harry unas cuantas veces antes de seguir buscando ratas por la habitación.

El timbre sonó y Harry se arropó aun más en las sombras. Si era Moody en la puerta, iba a saber sonde estaba, pero cualquier otro iba a tener que buscarle.

Desafortunadamente, era Hermione, y ella sabía justamente donde buscar para encontrar el esquivo chico. Le persuadió de bajar a la habitación donde Ron y Ginny les esperaban. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, pero llegó a la conclusión que si furia era merecida. "No cotilleéis sobre mi." Gruñó.

"Recuerda, a mi también me poseyeron. Supéralo." Contestó Ginny, y Harry se dejó caer en molesto silencio.

~~~ooo~~~

La mañana de Navidad llegó demasiado pronto, y Harry, en privado, se lamentó de la falta de Voldemort en las vacaciones. Cogió con fuerza el regalo, oculto en su bolsillo, para el hombre y sintió el diseño en él en su palma. Quería estar en la mansión, con gente con la que podía ser él mismo, en lugar de mantener secretos y preguntarse qué es lo que estaba pensando en el mundo real.

La excitación de Sirius era contagiosa para el resto de la casa, y frustraba a Harry tener que ser social cuando todo lo quería era estaba con su gente, sus amigos, su familia.

Habiendo reído durante el intercambio de regalos, Harry admiró el set de libros que Sirius y Remus le habían regalado, _Magia Práctica de Defensa y su Uso Contra las Artes Oscuras_. Si solo los dos hombres supieran, Harry iba a usar la magia contra ellos en algún momento.

La comida pasó, y el grupo fue de vuelta a St. Mungos. Harry suspiró ante todas las medidas de protección – era ridículo, de verdad, pero los demás no sabían que estaba a salvo – cuando el coche les recogió y les llevó hasta delante de los feos maniquís.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny dejaron la habitación de Arthur antes de que les metieran el la discusión sobre los puntos de sutura. En la cuarta planta, Harry a penas se pudo mantener a ralla cuando vio a Gilderoy Lockhart, el idiota inepto de segundo año.

El hombre arrastró el cuarteto a su habitación, y Harry no le prestó atención mientras observaba el resto de los enfermos. Una mujer que ladraba como un perro le recordaba de Hermione con el incidente con la poción Multijugos, pero no se lo dijo.

Ah, Broderick Bode. Harry ayudó a planear ese incidente, y estaba dispuesto a apostar sobre qué es lo que iba a hacer esa planta por la noche. Parecía normal durante el día, pero atacaba a todo el que se acercaba como fuente de alimentación cuando la luna estaba bien alta. Era una planta nocturna, y Harry estaba tentado de leer la tarjeta para ver quien había implementado el plan.

"Y – oh, Sra. Longbottom, ¿ya se va?" La Sanadora dijo. Harry se giró. ¿Longbottom? Seguro que no – pero lo era. Ahí venía una mujer, unos años más joven que la Sra. Weasley, con Neville siguiéndola. Harry miró a Neville cuando el chico le miró antes que su abuela le hiciera avanzar para que se dieran las manos.

"Los seguidores de Ya-Sabes-Quién los torturaron." Dijo la mujer.

Y de inmediato Harry pensó en Voldemort, y la conexión con su cicatriz. Por un lado, los padres de Neville habían sido torturados hasta la locura por los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, haciendo que Neville creciera con su abuela chiflada. Por otro lado, Voldemort en persona había asesinado los padres de Harry, y Harry había crecido con sus tíos abusivos.

Parecía que ambos chicos habían tenido mala suerte. Harry se preguntó qué habría pasado si Voldemort hubiera atacado a Neville. ¿Habría acabado Harry con sus padres locos, o habría el _Avada Kedavra_ conseguido su objetivo, dejando el Señor Oscuro en control del Mundo Mágico?

¿Tendría Neville las visiones en lugar de Harry, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes?

Y Harry quería saber, ¿qué decía la profecía? Era demasiado a menudo para ser una coincidencia, ver los padres de Neville torturados mientras los suyos estaban muertos. ¿Cuál era la conexión? Harry iba en círculos en su propia mente. No eran los divertidos giros, si no aburridos, confusos círculos.

"Ahora vuelvo." Le dijo Harry a los otros cuando finalmente escapaban de la cháchara de Lockhart y la vergüenza de Neville. Necesitaba pensar mientras andaba en algunas de las ideas que le corrían por la mente, y podía usar la privacidad en un lugar que no había explorado.

Mientras los demás iban a por té para los que estaban visitando el Sr Weasley, Harry descendió unos pisos y paseó por el segundo piso de Virus Mágicos. Miró las diferentes áreas con interés, notando los hechizos de cuarentena alrededor de cada cama para que les pudieran visitar. Se preguntó qué pasaría si una enfermedad fuera usado como arma por la oposición, donde el Lado Oscuro estaría en un mundo lleno de polución.

A Harry literalmente le arrancaron de sus pensamientos con una mano en su muñeca, tirando de él dentro de una habitación en desuso con dos camas. El primer impulso de Harry fue tirarse atrás, llevando la varita delante suyo. A lo mejor su varita de acebo no era su mejor varita, pero iba a servir, solo lo suficiente para poder escapar.

Pegó su cuerpo contra la puerta, que se selló tras haber entrado ellos, y buscó por la habitación otras salidas mientras el hombre se sentaba con tranquilidad en una pequeña cama. Viendo ninguna otra salida, Harry levantó el brazo, con la varita apuntando a su atacante, y se congeló.

La varita cayó al suelo de madera segundos después, cuando Harry la había soltad para ir corriendo hacia el hombre.

Voldemort lucía diferente, pero Harry podía sentir el glamour hecho con parselmagic alrededor del hombre que lo aguantaba. La cara de Voldemort estaba presionada contra su cuello, y le dio un beso en el pulso; el hombre levantó la cara, puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Harry y le dio un beso en los labios.

Harry rodeó el cuello del hombre con los brazos mientras se movía en el regazo de Voldemort para estar más cómodo. El Señor Oscuro le agarró las caderas para mantenerlo quieto.

Al cabo de un tiempo terminaron de besarse y se quedaron allí sentados, jadeando ligeramente. Harry pasó los dedos por el cabello del cogote de Voldemort. "Voy a hacer que el glamour sea la realidad algún día." Murmuró Voldemort contra la sien de Harry como si supiera lo que el chico estaba pensando en preguntar.

Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos, apoyándose contra el hombre y relajándose finalmente por primera vez en varios días.

"Ahora dime lo que sepas sobre estas visiones tuyas." Dijo el hombre unos minutos después.

El Joker suspiró y se levantó, aunque mantuvo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Voldemort. "Yo – unas noches atrás me levanté enfermo, murmurando. Había visto – sido – yo era Nagini y fui a por Arthur Weasley. Yo – nosotros – ella lo mordió y mis compañeros de cuarto oyeron mi reacción al sueño y fueron a buscar a la Profesora McGonagall. Dumbledore se metió y al parecer al Sr Weasley le había mordido una serpiente y estaba muriendo." Harry mantuvo la voz tranquila mientras lo explicaba, pero al final solo quería hacerse un ovillo. No tenía miedo de lo que estaba pasando, más bien estaba preocupado y confuso que Voldemort parecía tener alguna idea de lo que pasaba y no se lo estaba diciendo y no era justo porque le estaba pasando a Harry, no a Voldemort, y ¿no tenía Harry derecho a saber lo que estaba pasando?

Voldemort rió, como si sintieron el giro de los pensamientos alborotados de Harry. "Shh, shh, mi Joker. Las cosas se van a aclarar pronto, te lo prometo."

"Entonces dime lo que saber sobre esta profecía de la que no dejo de oír – mis padres murieron, los de Neville fueron torturados hasta la locura – de ti y de la vieja en la tienda de varitas. ¡Mencionó que mi varita de _vinewood_ habilita profecías, y que ve una alrededor de mi!"

El hombre apretó a Harry contra si, incluso cuando en este punto Harry estaba moviéndose alarmado. Voldemort agarró firmemente a Harry hasta que se calmó, lo que no tardó mucho tiempo. El hombre llegó a la conclusión que Harry había meditado sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, pero que ponerlo en palabras para un solo hombre era demasiado en el momento.

Cuando Harry se calmó, Voldemort empezó. "Hay una profecía que habla de mi, y por mis acciones, de ti. No sé lo que dice completa, y reconozco que fue estúpido de mi parte actuar sin todos los hechos. Por favor, quiero que sepas que lo que pasó en el pasado, con la profecía, no tiene nada que ver con como te veo ahora." Presionó sus labios contra la cabeza de cabello siempre despeinado de Harry mientras pasaba una mano tranquilizante por la espalda del chico.

Harry suspiró y se acurrucó más cerca del hombre, con miedo de romper a llorar si le soltaba. "No quiero volver con ellos." Murmuró Harry un rato después. Se movió de nuevo para que la circulación le llegara a las piernas de nuevo, y dio un gritito cuando se cayó sobre la cama.

"Eres muy tentador." Murmuró Voldemort contra su oreja mientras se unía a Harry.

El Joker se sonrojó ante el comentario, y tembló ante la sensación de calidez contra un punto sensible. Abrazó a Voldemort con fuerza y suspiró contento. "Feliz Navidad." Dijo feliz unos minutos después. Se alejó de Voldemort solo lo suficiente para meterse la mano en el bolsillo y sacar aquello con lo que había estado jugando antes.

Era un guardapelo ornamentado, decorado con esmeraldas colocadas en forma de 's'. El hombre jadeó cuando Harry se lo puso en el cuello. "¿Dónde lo has encontrado?" Murmuró él.

Harry le miró a los ojos, el color no era el mismo de siempre, y contestó, "La Sra. Weasley ha hecho que toda su familia limpie la casa de Sirius durante el verano. Supongo que lo encontraron en uno de los cajones y lo tiraron, ya que lo encontré donde duerme el elfo doméstico, junto con otras cosas valiosas. Tenía que emblema de Slytherin grabado y llegué a la conclusión que sería importante que lo tuvieras, así que Feliz Navidad." Jadeó un poco, sin respiración a causa de la larga explicación.

Voldemort rió feliz y abrazó a Harry con fuerza. "Me preguntaba donde estaba esto." Comentó el hombre, y besó a Harry con entusiasmo.

Harry sonrió dentro del beso, y se apretó contra el otro hombre; hizo un puchero cuando Voldemort se apartó, mirándole mal. Esa expresión desapareció un momento después, y siguió aguantádole.

"Te lo agradezco mucho, más de lo que te imaginas." Le dijo Voldemort a Harry seriamente, una mano tomando su horrocux. No pensaba que Harry supiera sobre los horrocruxes todavía, pero obviamente alguien lo hacía.

Harry se limitó a asentir, y se acurrucó al lado del hombre.

Los dos se pusieron en pie unos minutos después, Harry triste al pensar en volver a Grimmauld Place, y Voldemort preguntándose cuando iba a poder tener a Harry para si mismo de nuevo.

"Mándame una lechuza con la fecha de tu próximo fin de semana en Hogsmeade." Dijo el hombre, y el Joker asintió con la cabeza.

El dúo estaba de pie y se abrazaron una última vez. "Feliz Navidad, y Feliz Año Nuevo." Le dijo Harry a Voldemort, y se puso de puntillas para besarse de nuevo, esta vez a modo de despedida.

Harry dejó Voldemort en la habitación, y se dirigió hacia abajo para unirse al resto de la familia Weasley. Forzó una sonrisa brillante sobre su expresión triste, como si finalmente hubiera superado todos sus problemas. El grupo dejó a Arthur de buen humor, y Harry solo miró hacia atrás una vez antes de Aparecerse de nuevo a la Casa de los Black.

~~~ooo~~~

Notas de la traductora:

Soy consciente que llevo desaparecido una buena temporada, pero de momento creo que puedo decir que he vuelto.

Este oneshot ha sido muy largo y pesado de traducir para mi, así que es posible que cuando lo revisaba para ver si había fallos se me haya pasado alguna.

Si veis alguna cosa mal o que no se entiendo decídmelo y lo arreglaré en cuanto pueda.

Nos leemos.


End file.
